


Back Hug

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's 2016 Christmas Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: It’s a cold winter day and Joonmyeon thinks hugs are the best heater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1203320/

Written based on the song of: Girls' Generation – Back Hug

 

 

 

**A/N1:** Don't expect too much because this is just a drabble heheh.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Quietly hug me from behind_ **

**_Rest your chin on my shoulder_ **

**_Not too strong but softly_ **

**_Hug me so I can feel your warmth_ **

 

Winter comes too quickly. Joonmyeon sighs at the cold, it’s not that he dislikes winter; it’s more that he doesn’t like to be cold. He has always been so sensitive to temperature. His fingers are freezing because the heater doesn’t seem to work. He should have checked it before winter had come, well, he could only lean onto the blanket for now.

Two long arms suddenly wrap around him and Joonmyeon yelps in surprise. A chin rests onto his shoulder.

“Cold?” The person asks.

“Yeah. When did you come?” Joonmyeon asks, glancing to his shoulder to see his boyfriend’s face.

Yixing smiles, reaching to peck his cheek.

“Just now. You are too occupied with curling into a cocoon to hear me.”

Joonmyeon laughs softly. His heart beats when his boyfriend hugs him tighter, not too strong but gently, just so that he transfers his warmth to him.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Like warm and comfortable clothes_ **

**_You always cozily embraced me_ **

**_Better than the nice clothes in the shop window_ **

**_You suited me_ **

 

Yixing has always been a very good heater for him. Joonmyeon likes that part the most from his boyfriend.

He always finds himself getting trapped in that embrace; the kind of trap that he would never want to get out from.

Like warm and comfortable clothes, Yixing’s warmth embraces him like he is born to wrap him in his warmth and never let go.

Joonmyeon might buy so many nice and thick clothes to keep him warm, but he would never find the same feeling of being hugged by his own boyfriend who never fails to make his heart flutters in delight and wrap him in the warmness of his love.

 

 

 

 

 

**_I hope I can wear you_ **

**_Every day and spend all our time together_ **

**_Even on days I want_ **

**_To lean on you with tears, always_ **

**_You cover my heart_ **

 

If only Yixing is clothes, Joonmyeon would want to wear him, everyday; every hour, every minute, every second. So that they can stay together all the time without having to be separated from each other.

 When he is cold, he can curl into Yixing.

When he is hot, he can take Yixing out with him.

When he is happy, he can show his happiness to Yixing.

When he is sad, he can lean on Yixing.

His boyfriend is simply everything he wants and needs.

 

 

 

 

 

**_I lean against your broad chest_ **

**_And read a book or watch a movie_ **

**_On a peaceful afternoon when the sun is dazzling_ **

**_You become my own shade_ **

 

“What did you do today?” Yixing asks, snuggling into his neck.

Joonmyeon grins at the ticklish feeling and leans back against his broad chest, feeling the thud of his steady heart beats and the warmth emitting from his skin.

“I cleaned the whole house. Then I cooked myself simple noodles.”

“Did you miss me?”

“Of course. You were out for too long.” Joonmyeon pouts like a kid. Yixing laughs at him and apologizes for being busy.

“Do you want to cuddle like usual? I got a few new books.”

Joonmyeon’s eyes twinkle at the suggestion.

“What kind of books?”

“Your favorite. Fantasy.”

 

It’s another habit that Joonmyeon loves the most.

Leaning on Yixing’s chest and curling against his warmth, while reading his favorite fantasy books or watching Yixing’s favorite action movies.

No amount of outside dates could win over how happy he is when they simply just rest at home and cuddle and kiss and snuggle and spend every minute with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Like big and beautiful wings_ **

**_Always stick behind me_ **

**_The ordinary me in your arms_ **

**_Became an angel_ **

 

Yixing is taller than him. He is also broader than him. He is stronger than him. And he is always behind him, literally and figuratively.

His boyfriend has always been very supportive in everything he does and Joonmyeon can ask for a better boyfriend than him. He always stays behind him, to simply watch his step and save him when he is in trouble.

His boyfriend has always stuck behind him, keeping a simple but intimate contact for them. His long and strong arms wrap around Joonmyeon like safety guard. His chest presses against Joonmyeon’s back like he is already a permanent being there.

It’s silly; people would find it ridiculous because they spend time together for so long.

But when they stay like that, Joonmyeon feels like Yixing has become his wings. He becomes his treasured wings and helps him fly like an angel.

 

 

 

 

 

**_I hope I can put you on_ **

**_And fly around the sky_ **

**_Then if I get tired_ **

**_I can fall asleep under you, always_ **

**_You cover my heart_ **

 

If only Yixing is his wings, Joonmyeon would want to put him on, everyday; every hour, every minute, every second. So that they can stay together all the time without having to be separated from each other.

 When he is cold, he can fly with Yixing to a warmer place.

When he is hot, he can fly with Yixing to a colder place and curl together.

When he is happy, he can fly around the sky to express and have fun with Yixing.

When he is sad, he can fly and let Yixing bring him to a better place to erase his sorrow.

When he is tired, he can curl under Yixing and being shielded from any harm.

His boyfriend is simply everything he wants and needs.

 

 

 

 

 

**_The low voice in my ears_ **

**_Is sweetly melting me_ **

**_Should I turn around? My heart is pounding_ **

**_I can’t look at you_ **

 

“Love, are you asleep?” Yixing’s voice whispers lowly into his ear.

Joonmyeon breaks out of his deep thought and feels so shy for thinking about his boyfriend when he is just behind him, hugging him like this. They never keep secret from each other but it’s okay to not tell that he is thinking about him, right?

“Baby?” Yixing gently bounces him, trying to coax his attention and response.

Oh, his voice. He feels his insides melt from the sweetness pouring from the tone of his voice. How come he can sound so gentle and at the same time attractive? Joonmyeon doesn’t know what to do; his boyfriend is the walking perfection.

Should he turn around? Or just stay still and pretend to be asleep? But can Yixing feel his heart beats which are getting so fast on each passing second?

Oh God, he can’t even look at him!

 

“I guess you are asleep.” Yixing mutters gently before leaning back. Joonmyeon almost whines in disappointment.

His boyfriend makes a move to scoop him up and bring him to the bedroom, but Joonmyeon holds his arm.

“Baby?” Yixing calls in surprise. Joonmyeon keeps his head down, unable to make any eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Just… Just hug me tighter. And don’t ever let go.” He murmurs softly, feeling his face warms up so quickly that it scares him.

Yixing says nothing for a few seconds. Joonmyeon closes his eyes at his embarrassing request. Oh no, what would his boyfriend think about it? He must be thinking that he is drunk.

 

Joonmyeon yelps when he is being brought back into his boyfriend’s embrace, tighter and stronger but still gentle. Yixing buries his face against the back his neck and presses a soft kiss on the skin.

“Never let go. Roger that.”

Joonmyeon blinks at the response. It doesn’t take an idiot to know that Yixing is just as flustered as him and he laughs at that. He curls more and Yixing tightens his embrace more.

His cold is long forgotten; as his heart is too warm from all the love he has for his boyfriend.

 

 

**_Please cover my heart._ **

 

 


End file.
